Children of yinyang
by Aliko
Summary: Hazu is an FBi specal agent junior detective, she is working on a big case when the crimanal she is tracking was insulted by a wealthy business man, she finds herself moving to japan to protect him, because she is the only person who knows most about him.


Children of yin-yang

Chapter 1 – the weight of the world

Chinese mythology and cosmology rests on the idea that the entire universe and existence is shaped and maintained in perfect harmony by the concept of yin and yang. The elements or energies of yin-yang are constantly moving and influencing each other, one can not be without the other. As one force weakness the other strengthens, they both change for the other to survive, without each other the forces of life will be unbalanced and life it's self will crumble and cease to exist. A yin without a yang or a yang without a yin is the perfect sum for disaster and destruction. And so this story begins…

The rain fell hard as it hammered on the window. The mist outside and steam on the window made it almost impossible to see. It was cold. The breath of a woman lingered in the still air of a cluttered room. A mobile phone rang out loud in the silence. "Crap" the voice was sweet and unreal…unnatural. As she answered the black phone the sweetness was lost. "What the hell do you want?" the conversation was short. One minute later Hazu was running down the stairs with a sandwich in her mouth and her leather jacket half hanging off her shoulders. Finishing it off, she placed a shinning red helmet on her head and revved her black bike. She turned skidding in a muddy puddle she left her apartment car park and headed out to work, weaving through traffic as the rain continued to fall from the sky, almost as if the sky was sorrowful and was crying for those who suffer on this bleeding earth of anger and hatred.

"That a load of bull! You can't take me off this case!" Hazu slammed her fist on the desk in front of her. The badge hanging from her neck swung as she did so. "Hazu? You see the badge around your neck? What does it say?" said the bolding old man who had five chins. He was sitting at the desk Hazu had almost broken. She looked down at the badge "It says, FBI special agent junior detective…" she tightened her fists and stared down at her boss. "Exactly, and I'm your senior detective meaning you answer to me and I have control of which cases you work. You are off this case! Don't you have some paper work to do?" he said ushering Hazu through the door. His voice was greasy and his breath foul, 'I guess from all the fast food he lives on.' Hazu thought to herself while she sat at her age old desk filling out paper work for all the damages she caused on the Clarkson case last week. 'They still hadn't let this one go! They said I cost them over 100,000 dollars in repairs, I swear they made that up, I only shot up a mall and blew a McDonalds up!' Hazu was still convinced that it wasn't her fault and refused to apologize for her destruction.

The rain was letting up as she sat in the lunch hall staring out the window. There was a clatter as a handsome young man about her age sat in front her, almost dropping all his food of the blue dinner tray he was holding. He smiled at Hazu. She looked at him, his eyes widened. "OK, you can stop now Paul that's really starting to get creepy." Muttered Hazu as she blew the steam away from her coffee while she rolled a few sugar granules around on the table. The smile faded from Paul's face "What's up Haz?" he said as caring as he could.

"Oh, no nothing…" she said looking at the table avoiding eye contact with him. "Anyway, how's Sarah?" Sarah was Paul's wife, they had only been married two months and already they have a child on the way. "Sarah? Oh yes she's fine … I can't stand her!" he said dropping his head on the table. 'Fuck' Hazu thought 'time for the caring friend part…' "Oh is that so? Why can't you stand her?" she tried to say this in a caring way but failed miserably. "Gez, you couldn't even pretend to be more interested than that? Why don't you let Siro out for a minuet?" he said lifting his head up slightly, when he saw Hazu's expression he began getting up to run but Hazu was to fast. She grabbed hold of his hair and smashed his face into the table. She lent closer so her lips were inches from his ear and said "The day I let that goody two shoed bitch out is the day I will gladly put a bullet through your head!" she pulled out her gun and placed it in between his eyes, "My first round goes straight through your head, taking half of your skull with it!" Paul began to whimper. Realizing she still had hold of his hair and that everyone in the hall was looking at her she grabbed her jacket and left. It wasn't hard everyone made sure they were at least a meter distance away from her. Oh I guess I forgot to tell you, Hazu is schizophrenic, she has a spit personality, let's say on a good day she is her normal self Hazu, if she has the kind sweetness of a goddess she is Siro, and if well… if she is being worst then the devil himself you would call her Kuro. It's only very rarely that she loses control and lets Siro or Kuro to be shown on the surface, but she always has both there voices telling her to make curtain decisions, they never stop talking they never stop trying to get the better of Hazu.

Paul was they only person Hazu trusted with this secret, of course what are best friends for? The incident at lunch was just a ghost of Kuro. Her anger and hatred for the light is unchallenged by any living thing, she is the darkness, the yin. But on the other hand Siro is the lover of all things great and small he is the light the yang. With two such opposite entities that her body and mind harbours you would think it was hard to live normally, but actually it was easy, having the light and the gift of forgiveness and the darkness to be able to lets say 'threaten' to be able to obtain what you most desirer. Is that such a curse? Is having the yin-yang, the very reason of existence and the delicate balance of universe is entrusted to you, the very bond that if broken could obliterate the very existence of space and time in which we live and die. If you were to carry the basis of life on your shoulders, how would you cope? A gift or a curse?


End file.
